Priestess
by Lulafairy
Summary: This is a love/intrigue story  based in pre WotLK between a night elf priest and a troll rogue. This is he first work I have made public and is in no way complete.
1. Prolog

This is just a small bit of a long story. I thought to post it and get past my fear of my work being public. **this is a REALLY rough draft***

The Warchief sat amidst a room full of noise, advisers talking, visitors talking, citizens of his city talking. Everyone and everything in this room had to make noise, not even a moments peace had he partaken of in months... no years. There was entirely too much noise for him to take, with anger rising Thrall dropped his head into his hands. This headache was worst than the last, this one made even the dim lights of war room to bright. When did it come down to this... to so many people vying for his attention... to so many people needing his help... to so many new encounters within this world and beyond?

So many things had changed since the Warchief had liberated his people and formed his Horde. It all started with the release of his noble people from the bonds of servitude. Pulling them up from the brink of destruction and reminding them who they really are and who their ancestors sought to be. What started as just his race had become so much more, the Darkspear and Tauren had proven themselves noble and worthy and easily became part of the Horde. Both races were proud of their heritage and though sought blood when needed kept the peace when needed as well. After a very brutal time in recent history, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, or what was left of her, sought refuge for herself and her people the Forsaken. They had broken the free of the curse of the undead and wanted to rebuild their lives as best they could. He welcomed the allegiance though at times wondered if she realized the havoc some her followers could cause. Still there would be more to join them and he wondered if one day even more would reach out.

It was not only his people who had changed but the world around them did so everyday. There had been wars... so many wars though none more costly than the one they fight with their sometimes allies the Alliance. It was the Alliance and their allegiance with the Draenei that almost broke what little peace the two groups shared. Thrall was angry, were these not the people who had cause the orcs so much pain? Why would Jaina allow such. Humans were very self involved, they tended to only care for themselves and not a care for whom they hurt. Jaina whoever was one of he exceptions to that rule, she cared about her people and the other races who followed them. She wanted a peaceful co-existence. Still he felt so betrayed that the anger built and the anger allowed him to open his doors once more the power hungry Blood Elves. Though they had proven to be better people than most thought Thrall could see some were far more sinister than he liked. Anger was an amazing thing, and how it worked in the soul was even more troubling.

An Orc scout burst into the room pushing all thoughts aside, so demanding was he of attention. Trailing behind the messenger was a young tauren, no more than 15 summers, with a terrified look upon his face. "They" the orc spat the word as if it poison "have killed again!"

The room went silent, what a time to finally have peace, Thrall thought as he motioned the young tauren forward. "What is your name boy and What is it you have seen?"

"Vek, Sir, I work for the tanner and was sent to meet his hunting party near Ashenvale Forest. When I reached the camp all were dead." He replies

"What makes you think the Alliance have anything to do with this?" Thrall asked

"Warchief of course they..." One of his overeager advisers tried to enter the conversation but was silenced by the look upon Thrall's face.

Vek looked even more shaken, the atmosphere in the room had changed from casual to hatred " It was like the other attack sir, the hides, the food and trinkets, none of it was stolen. The men and women in the camp were all dead, it was brutal there was blood everywhere, they killed the woman with an axe to her back, Sir she was trying to get away." his face was a mask of terror when he finished the telling.

It was too much to hope this was not related to the others. Thrall was still not convinced it was the Alliance but he also had no proof that it was not. His people would demand repayment, this must be headed off before it got worse...

"They make fools out of our compliance!" The adviser from earlier attempted once again to join the conversation. " We should not stand for this..."

"Enough!" Thrall bellowed "You think I do not know this? I realize my people are under attack but can we be certain its the Alliance."

The adviser saw his moment to push his agenda " We can easily take care of this problem Warchief. The destruction of several small settlements in Ashenvale would ensure we could use the forest as our own." He had to fight to keep the smile off his face as he spoke.

Thrall sat back placing a hand to his throbbing head. "I think we have lost more good men fighting the Alliance more than any other battle. We will hold to the understood truce for now."

"But Warchief " The adviser tried one last time to change Thralls mind "You can not mean this, we are being caged in like animals, the land is as much ours to use as theirs."

"No" was his very quiet and very final response, he looked to the scout "Send off a missive to Jaina . Before we shed any blood in return I will have answers, Rajit'Kal speaks common very well send him on the mission. Now the rest of you clear out, I need to think without the noise of your talking."

Grumbling the advisers and diplomats started clearing out. Some spoke in hushed tones to one another other got out as quickly as possible. A young orc standing in the corner, unseen by all was last to leave. Anger within Thrall's camp... things are going according to plan, he thought as he smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Listening to - Breaking Benjamin, My Chemical Romance and AFI**

Moon Priestess Liana stood on cliff with her companions Captain James Selvan and Griffon Rider Gyran Wildhammer. Gyran had spotted a small Horde party no more than an hour ago. Since then the three had watched the trolls, patiently trying to figure out their intentions. The recent slaughter of travelers and hunting parties in Ashenvale and Dustwallow had everyone feeling uneasy. In fact it was the murders that had sent them on a mission to Darnasses. The trip had been uneventful in travel but very good for the objective, obtaining reinforcements for the roads and the exchange of investigative reports. Liana was not fully convinced it was the Horde, thankfully some of her people also thought as she.

The killings were like nothing Liana had heard of before, yes she had knew of and had even seen slaughter due to war and land battles, something most people around her had gotten used to, but these seemed different, something cold and sinister was at hand. In fact she had found Captain Selvan's strict rules and cold manner to be unnerving. Yet he had safely gotten her to Darnassus and were now within a weeks ride of Theramore and her long time home with the mage's there.

The wind picked up for a moment blowing loose strands of hair from Liana's braid. She turned her face toward the breeze, her gaze falling on the horde once again. One troll stood out among the group literally. He was taller than the other trolls and the orc, he seemed comparable in height to the tauren with them. His skin was light in color, but his hair was a brilliant blue and his tusks appeared to be smaller, She wished to get a closer look but knew better than to try. The troll lead the raptor as he talked and laughed with the party surrounding him. Gyran cleared his throat gaining Liana's attention and nodded his head int he direction of the Captain.

Selvan paced now mumbling to himself, Liana had never seen him like this. The Captain was always so calm even when he was annoyed at her for being slower than he liked, he seemed to hold great stock i being stoic. He also seemed a most humorless man, rarely did he have more than a Good Morning or Good Evening in front of his men, though he did have several late eve conversations with Liana that made her think he was normal. For him to lose his composure in front of his men this must be most troubling.

"Captain is everything alright?" Liana asked

"We must dispose of them" Selvan said aloud to no one in particular.

"I do not think they mean us harm Captain!"Liana's voice rose with alarm.

Selvan's Anger seemed to grow at Liana's raised voice. He took a few steps closer to Liana, opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it and turned back to his men.

Gyran placed a hand on Liana's arm and addressed the Captain"I agree with the Lassie, Selvan. They are no here for us." Having noticed the raptor pulled cart he pointed out "Look they have a load of skins and are headed in the opposite direction."

"I don't care what they are doing they have strayed too close. Move out boys kill them all lest they sneak in and kill us in our sleep." Selvan commanded to the small contingent of soldiers behind him.

Liana shaking with anger, grabbed Selvan's arm to stop him "You can not! That is a hunting party, it is obvious they are not here for us. Why would you kill them needlessly?"

Selvan turned raising a brow at her "My first priority is your safety Moon Priestess, Lady Jaina trusts me to keep you from harm on the mission." With that he pulled his arm free and rode off to join his men.

Something was not right, she could not figure out what exactly but it just did not feel right. "we have to stop them!"

"Come Priestess" Gyran reached out pulling her to his bird. "I do not like this, we need to try to stop them before this becomes a war."

Liana and Gyran landed just as the heavily armed soldiers reached the party but the battle was over as it began. The unsuspecting Horde were taken off guard, only one, the troll, putting up a good fight. It was taking 2 or 3 men to keep up with his skill. Liana watched his arms move swiftly, his body dodge and spin as blade after blade came down upon him, Liana was sure the troll could kill all 15 of the men without exerting much effort. She could see several wounds dripping with fresh blood along his arms but still he fought, bruises were sure to appear across his back and chest once this fighting stopped. Captain Selvan had reached them now, swore violently that one was still alive, without dismounting he pulled sword from scabbard, arcing the blade toward the troll.

Liana did not think, just reacted placing her body between the troll and Selvans blade. Shouts rose from the men but fell on deaf ears, Selvan was intent on killing the troll. A blinding light burst forth from Liana as she stilled herself to take the blow. The blind hatred coloring the Captain's face dissipated as his horse stopped short, Selvan watched as his sword dropped to the ground. It took a moment for the group to realize the danger was over and the Priestess was safe. Gyran offered her his hand as the realization of what she had done and what almost happened dawned on her. She looked around, several knights were removing their helms some were kneeling on the ground, even Selvan was trying to gain composure.

"I think ye scared them lass." Amusement was high in Gyrans voice, nothing ever seemed to rattle the dwarf.

The cold visage was back in place as Captain selvan spoke "No need to bury such filth, move them off the road and bring the cart with us

The men jumped to work moving the bodies of the hunting party into the brush alongside the road, even the raptor was shoved atop the bodies once he was cut from the cart. Liana's eyes stung with unshed tears, she leaned against Gyran helplessly watching. The troll sat on his haunches now breathing heavily, Liana placed her hand on his shoulder only to have it shrugged off. Blood began to pool at their feet from a gash on the side of his head and deep purple bruises splotched across the trolls chest. "What do you plan to do with him?" Liana Asked

Selvan dismounted, reached for his sword and spit on the troll "Do bring the stubborn one here with us. I may need to question him further. " With that he mounted and rode off.

Liana looked first to Selvan's retreating form then to the troll laying in a pool of blood at her feet. What if he does not survive... "Captain I need to tend his wounds, if you want him fit enough to talk."

Selvan stopped cold look in his eyes made Liana shiver "In the grand scheme of things it really does not matter if he lives or dies."


	3. Chapter 2

**Listening to some Breaking Benjamin (sooner or later, Breath) while writing this chapter**

Daybreak came much too soon for Liana, she had lain awake on her pallet most of the night. Listening to the sounds of the camp packing up to leave she continued to just lay... too many thought swirling through her mind. The many what ifs fighting for answers, what if Selvan had not stopped, what if she had defied him and healed the troll, what if she and Gyran ran off with him... what stopped Captain Selvan from striking, hatred had distorted his mind but something had shaken him to his core. This was the first party of horde they had encountered while traveling, this surprised Liana considering the tone of the mission. It was also not unusual to see them since the barren grasslands were horde territory, thankfully they would be through them in a few days. The troll had seemed to further anger Captain Selvan, or well the fact that he was not taken down easily. The cold indifference Selvan had shown at the suffering and possibly death of the troll bothered Liana.

Was it really her safety that caused the death of the horde, the needless suffering of the one they had prisoner? or was it the need for bloodshed that she had seen in Selvans eyes? No matter what it was she felt responsible. Her job has always been a diplomatic one. She was well versed in all languages spoken by the horde and knew much about the customs of its diverse people. Liana felt the horde were people just as her and her allies and deserved respect and kindness. She was not alone in these thoughts others felt the same though it was not widely spoken of.

A young knights voice came from outside the tent "Priestess Liana, Captain Selvan has requested your presence outside ma'am"

With a heavy sigh Liana started her day...at her pace. Brushing her hair till it snapped and taking extra care with the long rope like braid. There was also all the bedding that needed folding and clothes packed into her valise. She also vowed to talk with the Captain about their captive. The situation was not settling well with her and she was sure there was a better course of action.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting" Liana said as she exited the tent and ran smack into Selvan. " I did not sleep well last night and I needs speak with you about it."

"There is not time to talk now, we must be on our way." Selvan spared a quick glance up at her face before stepping around Liana, directing the knights to break down her tent." The little diversion yesterday cost us precious time, almost a full day."

Liana looked around then seeing the entire camp was broken down and ready to go, everything that was not hers that is. Not only had she made him wait she had inadvertently reminded him she was taller than he. Another small amusement of hers was the Captains ire at her height. Having lived most of her life with humans she was used to being tall, in fact she was a little taller than most elven females. Selvan's dislike of her taller stature was something he could hide well except in his eyes. She smiled to herself at the small triumph until she noticed the troll. He was bound hand and foot, tied to the back or the supply wagon as though the Captain planned on dragging him along.

"I knew you would get angry over the troll" Gyran said as he walked up beside her.

She gave her friend a brief smile " How can he treat others this way? Of course I am angry angry?"

"Its noticeable, had I no known why you are mad I would no have come up to ya." Gyran took her hand pulling her along to the back of the wagon.

Liana knelt down placing a hand on the troll, soft light emanated from her palm. Hatred was something she could never abide, how could hate overtake the decency of ones soul? The question plagued her as she silently spoke the words of a spell, a few more minuets and the troll would be eased of some pain. " How can Selvan treat him this way?"

Gyran was sure she did not even know she spoke the words aloud, his voice broke her thoughts" You are the only one who can fix this, he can not go against a direct order from you."

Doubt showed on her face and Liana shook her head for emphasis "He does not respect anything I say, his refusal to allow my help last night is evidence of that. The Captain leads this party, with an iron fist at that, he would not relent."

"Aye Lassie he leads and you are not a soldier or knight to be ordered around, you are also the diplomat, ultimately this decision should be yours." Gyan replied

Gyran was right, she was not under The Captains charge, he was here to protect her but diplomatic decisions were hers and this Troll was being mistreated on her watch. Selvan claimed to have her safety as a top priority, on the other hand she had stopped trusting him after his cruelty had shown its ugly face. In the end her anger won out.

"Help me, we will place him in the supply cart and I will sit with him." She did not wait for Gyran's agreement,trying to lift the troll herself.

They placed the troll in the cart among the tents and bedding. Liana laid her hand on the Trolls face and mumbled some long forgotten words or a prayer. Light shown around them for a moment before she moved off to find Captain Selvan and an outlet for her anger.

He was not hard to find standing by his horse barking orders and tapping his foot. She waited till he was just about to mount before speaking "I hope you did not plan to drag the Troll back to Theramore."

"That was my plan." He answered calmly

Liana took a few more steps toward him, forcing Selvan to look up at her. "I doubt Lady Proudmoore would be happy with this arrangement. I will not stand for it he rides in the supply cart and just to ease your mind about his possible escape I will sit with him."

His face went from calm to livid, he fairly shook with the anger boiling inside. " I fear for your safety alone Priestess if he escapes. He is a nothing more than dirt beneath your feet and I am sure knows it. Such filth would do you harm... rape you, kill you without a second thought."

Liana held her ground unaffected by Captain Selvans rage. "Then find someone to ride behind the cart. This is not a matter I am willing to give in. Until Lady Proudmoore has a chance to talk to him he will be treated kindly."

"Arnulf!" Selvan bellowed "Ride behind the cart. Priestess since you insist on taking needless risks with your life you will ride with me." He mounted his horse and snatched Liana up to sit before him." Mount up We ride hard today."

She opened her mouth to protest but Selvan tightened his hold on her waist. "You have caused enough trouble for me this trip. You forget who is really in charge here."

The day wore on in a tedious fashion. Liana sat sandwiched between The Captains sweaty thighs with his arm wrapped under her breasts so tight she could hardly breath. Whenever she tried to adjust her position he would squeeze hard causing Liana to gasp for breath. Captain Selvan was also not in the mood for conversation, this left Liana with lots of time to think.

Liana had never thought of herself as sympathetic to the horde just a firm believer in being just to all races. They had certainly caused their fair share of problems in her opinion. War with the horde had been at a great cost over the years. The campaign in Drainor had changed things and a very uneasy peace had been in place since the days of endless battle at the footsteps of The Black Temple.

Those were battles Liana had never seen, she had in fact never left Kalimdor. Not for a lack of trying on her part, the mage's she spent her days with seemed to think she was breakable. She could count the number of times she had been outside Dustwallow on one hand, none of those times had she been alone either. Brought to the mage's as a young maid and left in the care of Linniset. Oh Linniset, or Linni as she had become known, Liana's constant companion, teacher and friend. She had taught Liana some of the ways of arcane, forbidden among her people, but the knowledge was stored away for future use. She had also learned of healing but not from Linni. Lady Jaina's dearest friend was a half breed, she was also a healer and was pretty good with a dagger. Pailia, a priest in residence also had daily lessons with Laina on the healing arts. Sometimes she thoguh her education wasted if all she was to do was sit in a tower room, gossip and sew with the mage's. Recently though she had been asked to help when land battles were fought in the nearby swamp, or to take herb picking trips with Pailia. She was even allowed to travel to a small goblin encampment, with Linni, on her first diplomatic venture.

This mission was very important, Liana had been chosen to go, she assumed, because she is an elf. Of course one of the mage's in Lady Jainas council could have gone on this mission and another had been chosen over Liana for it. Upon further thought Captain Selvan had suggested she go in place of Lady Jaina's mage's. He had been confident in her abilities and after much thought the council decided to let Liana go. Why then was he acting so strange now. Was it her defense of the Troll? Maybe something had happened in the Captains life to make him very fearful of the horde. His strange behavior over the trip was something of a concern or possibly her imagination run amok. The cold hatred and menace in his eyes continued to haunt her and yet again her mind returned to thinking the worst of Captain Selvan.

Her mind always returned to the Troll and how to help him. She needed to heal the wounds and if possible help him escape. It seemed like a treasonous thing to do, let the troll go but nothing good could come of him being brought to Jaina, she may let him go but it was all to risky. The troll on hi way home to wherever he came from would be the best option. Tonight she would wait for the camp to sleep and the night watch to let their guard down. Healing would come first, a way to release the Troll could be thought through later. Between the blistering heat, her thoughts, the captains arm and something hard pressing against her rear Liana was in a horrible mood by the time they broke camp that evening.

The call to halt startled Liana from her thoughts, Selvan slipped off the horse and assisted her to the ground. Liana's legs were shaky after the long hard ride but she would not show her discomfort. She took in the surroundings, for all the barren land they had seen today this was a beautiful thicket, tall trees formed a half circle around a small patch of dirt and moss, she even heard a stream nearby.

" Sleep well tonight Priestess, tomorrow will be another long day." Selvan paused and looked at the knight approaching. " In the morning you will ride with Bronwyn, I can not have you squirming and fidgeting in the saddle again all day."With that he walked off leaving Liana with the horse and the young knight Bronwyn.

The knight smiled at Liana as he took the reins, leading the horse away. That suited Liana just fine, she did not wish to ride with Selvan in the first place. Maybe Bronwyn would have a better saddle and possibly talk to her as they rode.


	4. Chapter 3

The ride had been particularly hard today and Lianas legs were wobbly as she walked toward the line of trees. It took everything within her to hold her regal bearing and not show just how tired her limbs felt. A little privacy was needed too, the dusty paths leading through the barren grasslands left her feeling the need for a wash and a clean dress.

By the time Liana left the privacy of the trees and the little stream the camp was full of activity. One fire burned in the center and several clumps of soldiers sat around it eating. Only two tents were needed one for Liana and one for Captain Selvan. Gyran was already wrapped in a blanket and curled up with his bird. The troll was still in the supply cart at the very back of camp by the horses.

Liana hoped she would not have to wait long for the soldiers of the night watch to start their story telling, they would become so distracted regaling one another with stories of triumph and bloodshed, that she could easily work with the troll. Why the two things went hand in hand Liana could never understand, triumph, in her mind, could be reached without the mess of blood.

Liana was mid meal when she heard deep laughter from the far side of camp. One little peek out the tent flap showed the men gathered round listening to stories of battle past. Liana made quick work of gathering her her small herb pouch and crawling under the back tent wall.

(Chapter break)

Rajit 'Kal had watched the elven girl slip out of the shadows and edge her way towards him. He lay on the rough wood feigning sleep curious as to her presence and wary of her intentions. Raj was a rogue his job was to be stealthy and find out information, kill when necessary and to be ever ready for any situation. He had not been ready for the attack that killed his friends and made him a captive, that however was not as startling as her touch him. The girl had one hand on his forehead and the other braced against his back. He could feel her looking at him, could hear her halting breaths and smell the sweet scent of roses.

Raj could not help himself he had to see her better, had to look into her eyes. What did it matter if she knew he was not sleeping. He opened his eyes and looked into the glowing lilac eyes of the girl. She was beautiful, that was something Raj could not deny, enemy or not the elf was something he would not forget. Her skin was as pale as moonlight with a light bluish tint, pouty red lips, small slightly turned up nose and long white hair, braided, fell past her hips.

Liana leaned near his ear and whispered "I wish to help you but you must be quiet while I am with you." She spoke the words in his native language but proceeded to ramble in common. "I have to move these crates quietly so I can block the soldiers view, if they find me I am sure they will wake the Captain."

She was nervous, or so Raj assumed. Why else would she ramble on so. The task of moving the heavy crates was proving hard, she dropped one a little too soon and made enough noise to wake the camp. Raj saw the terrified look in her eyes and reacted, quickly covering her body with his and curling up around her. He placed one foot against a crate and pushed it off the wagon.

"What are you doing Troll" A guard sneered

"I don't think hes awake, Bron" The second guard said

The elf was thankfully quiet beneath him. Rajit'Kal concentrated on breathing shallow and appearing to be asleep. Inside his head he was cursing himself for helping the girl. Why had her terror affected him, made him want to help her.

"You see if its sleepin" Bronwyn said to his companion

Raj heard some shuffling behind him and felt a kick to his lower back. It took all his control not to strike back. He was not strong enough yet, the many internal injuries would hold him back. Both men laughed at the grunt the kick produced "guess he is asleep" one muttered as they walked off.

The troll moved off Liana with another grunt he curled back up on the rough wood. Anger had risen within Liana at the guards treatment of the troll, if she had not been paralyzed by the weight of the troll she would have... well she could have done something. Now was not the time to dwell on things, the feelings she experienced and the anger she felt could e sorted through later.

Liana wasted no more time her lips began to moved with a silent spell. Once again her palms glowed with a soft light as she made quick work of healing the trolls external injuries. She pulled on his arm whispering "sit please" as she removed herbs from her pouch stirring them in a tiny liquid filled cup. She pressed the foul smelling concoction into his hands asking him to drink. Raj watched her pack away the herbs and remove something else from her pouch.

"You do not have much time Troll. " she whispered as she turned and untied his wrists. Raj looked at her dumbfounded was she letting him go? his shock over her actions left him sitting for a moment." They could come back at any moment."

The sight of a dagger in her hand sent him into action. He grabbed her wrist painfully at the same time he clapped a hand over her mouth, rolling to the side dragging her with him. They landed with him on top, pinning her legs to the ground with his and her free arm with his elbow. It was a practiced move, giving him the advantage over an attacker, though with the supple body a woman beneath him it was having a different effect. Rajit'Kal held her gaze for a moment studying her face, she showed no fear. He could not help but feel admiration for her, this slip of a girl who defied her people to help him and now in the face of his anger showed nothing but calm. He ground his hips into her slightly, feeling the heat rise from her body...

What was he thinking! This is his enemy, she is nothing more than a tool to his escape. The reasons she was helping him meant nothing to him "not a sound" he commanded her in common.

She nodded slightly or so he hoped with his weight fully on her, she could not move too much. Rajit'Kal moved his hand away slowly, sliding his fingers across her cheek, down to her shoulder. Her soft skin was warm, a low gasp escaped her parted lips, Raj felt his manhood tighten.

"If you do not hurry all this will be for naught." she said breathlessly in perfect orctish. "and I was not trying to hurt you. The dagger is yours."

Raj was surprised by her speech, who was this elf, how did she speak his language so clearly. His need to understand that situation was taking over rather than rational thoughts, it could also be due to his unexpected arousal "Why are you doing this?"

"Now is not the time for questions you need to leave, the night watch will be back soon. " she ignored the question in favor of yet again trying to rush him away, using her full weight she pushed against him with her body.

Raj pulled away from the confusing girl to sit back on his haunches. Everywhere their bodies had touched suddenly felt on fire, along with the tightness in his breeches the frustration was mounting.

She stood then moving further into the woods, Raj followed her, reaching out to grab her arm. Liana stopped giving him a questioning look "Do you wish to stay our prisoner? Is your life that meaningless?"

"I have to know why you would help me." He replied. A primal need beyond his control rose within Rajit'Kal. He pulled her to him, burying his face in her neck and inhaling deeply of her scent. A low guttural sound escaped Raj's throat, the need to possess her in every way was quickly overtaking him. As if knowing what he wanted she lifted her lips to his, tilting her head slightly to accommodate his tusks.

Raj needed no further invitation to plunder her mouth, he parted her lips with his tongue tasting the sweet honey of her mouth. She sighed molding her body into his as she returned his kiss. Liana was assailed by new sensations building with intensity as they spun through her body, wreaking havoc on her mind. His hands moved to her backside pressing her hips closer, Liana burned with a need she could not understand.

One of his tusks scraped her cheek causing her to tense. Raj pulled back pushing the girl away from him. "witch" he spat, as she lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"Your freedom is waiting beyond the tree line there" she pointed behind him, annoyance finally creeping into her tone "You are out of time Troll, be gone"

Raj spared one last look at her sitting on the ground, then vanished into the shadows of the forest.


	5. Chapter 4

**Listening to Adele, Florence and the machine and as always Breaking Benjamin while writing this chapter**

It had been two days since the elf helped him escape, the journey home should have been a long one if not for a stroke of good luck. Raj had found his raptor Cho wandering the plains mid afternoon that first day. Cho had been so happy to see his master and showed his affection by knocking Raj over with his greeting. They rode hard to reach Orgrimmar by sunset the next day, Rajit'Kal wished he could remember the ride most of his thoughts were of the beautiful elven girl who burned with passion at his touch. She was brave and risked much to free him, was she smart or just naive to the world around her. Did she consider him an enemy... If they had met on the field of battle under different circumstances he and his friends would have used her body and left her broken and alone in the wilds of the Barrens. That thought turned his stomach, the little lilac eyed elf hurt and alone at the mercy of wild animals or found and turned whore by the goblins. Anger rose within Raj as he pictured his friend mating with her, never had his anger been so close to boiling. Orgrimmar loomed in the distance and the Elf was pushed away hopefully for good.

One thing he was sure of the Alliance were suffering the same problem as the Horde. Had this all been a misunderstanding, a random happenstance that put both parties against one another? Or did this softening of his have to do with his elf... HIS elf. How had she pushed her way back into his thoughts so quickly. There was little time left to dwell on it now as Raj rode through the entrance to Org, heading strait for the Warchief's chambers.

"You have returned with good news I hope" Thrall said as Raj entered the circular room where the warchief held court.

" I wish I had better news than I do." Raj replied

"Let us take a walk Rajit'Kal" Nobody dared to follow the two, Thrall's tone implied he wanted to be alone with the troll. They walked in silence down the streets of Orgrimmar, the familiar sights and sounds of the only home Rajit'Kal could remember, were comforting. He knew some of what he had to report would make his Warchief unhappy, Raj never liked to report bad news, not because he feared telling Thrall, it was more he hated to put more on his friends shoulders. Thrall had taken in Raj and his sister Niabu along with many of the Darkspear long ago, at the time Rajit'Kal was 12 summers his sister a little younger. Thrall had taken an interest in the young trolls, both were very smart, Niabu had a way with the elements and rose quickly among the ranks of the Shaman. Raj was well versed in combat, even at such a tender age and his mind sharp. Raj had been chosen to accompany Thrall many times on diplomatic visits and even into battle, the two had grown close, mutual admiration and trust sealed the bond.

They had walked to the parapets leading to the Valley of Spirits, pennants snapped int he strong breeze that blew down on the smooth sandstone walls as the pair stopped in front of a circular building, Rajit'Kal's home. "Tell me what you have found." Thrall said

Raj thought for a moment of his trip and of course the Elf was first in his mind, he shook his head trying to clear it of her image. "I was not able to speak with Jaina, she had a pressing matter to attend and was unavailable. I left the note with her halfbreed guardian."

Thrall grunted, rubbing his temples, to ease the pain or in frustration Raj could not tell. "You did not stay long enough to see her?"

"The halfbreed implied she was assisting in a birth, so I felt it best to take the long way home and maybe find out some information on my own." That he had succeeded in a very unexpected way. That thought brought up the subject of the Alliance party "The trip home was not without indecent, I came across Jorsa's hunting party and an alliance party" He told Thrall the story of his capture, the deaths of his friends and of his escape. "The Elven girl with the party, I think, was the only reason they attacked us in the first place. I overheard them talk about her safety more than once. The Alliance have been suffering the same fate as we. Someone is trying to set us against one another. "

The Warchief looked lost in thought for a moment, then said forlornly "We are destined to be at war I fear. Any time peace is at hand something pulls us apart."

The sadness Raj saw on Thrall's face was heartbreaking. "If there were more like your Jaina and the Elf we could have peace. Many alliance I have come to find are dogs."

"I am sure they would say something similar about us." Thrall, ever perceptive, turned the subject back to the elf and asked with a little too much interest "You say the elf helped you and she was the one they were protecting?"

His interest in the girl annoyed Raj "Yes, I am not sure why she let me go but I know she went to great lengths and risked her safety. She healed my wounds an even returned my prized daggers." why did he sound proud of her, why was he even volunteering this much.

"They would not have hurt her but I am sure she would have been in trouble if found assisting an enemy. You have done well Rajit'Kal take your leave and I will send for you when I need more information. I know I can always count on you" With that Thrall turned to leave, looking back only a moment to say "Tell Niabu good day for me."

Raj nodded, before opening the door to the home he shared with his sister. His bed sounded very appealing after the trip.

(Chapter Break)

Liana had grown very suspicious of Selvan after his outburst upon finding the Troll had escaped in the night. He had stayed agitated all day deciding to remain in the thicket by the stream to search for the troll rather than head for Dustwallow. That surprised Liana as Selvan had seemed to be racing home rather than keeping a good pace. The confusion she felt about Selvan was made worse by Gyran who seemed to think they were not headed to Dustwallow, may even be heding to the mesa desert of Thousand Needles. Gyran set out that morning on his bird to scout the area. She had expected him to come back quickly but by nightfall Gyran had not returned and Liana worried they would break camp in the morning. Her fears eased as they yet again searched for he troll or sat around camp talking, some of the knights seemed distant and almost lazy in their duties. They also did not seem to think anything was amiss, the atmosphere of camp had changed.

Liana kept an eye on the Captain all afternoon, a sense of dread filled her as she saw him head off alone into the woods. She had to follow him, he as up to something and it was her duty, she felt, to find out what. To keep from arousing suspicion she headed to the stream only to creep around the edge of camp, following the direction Selvan had taken. It was not a long walk before she heard voices not too far ahead on the worn out footpath.

"They have no idea what direction you are taking them?" a strange scratching sounding voice asked.

"I did not say I picked top men for this, they have been content to follow my orders and do not seem to notice much more than the Priestess." Selvan Replied "That is also what lead to the loss of our captive.."

The voice spoke again angry this time "This is why you should have at least had a few competent men in your party. That troll falling into our lap was the perfect addition to the little games we play and to think you almost killed him. That priestess is your only smart companion, well her and the pesky dwarf."

Selvan shifted uneasily at the reproach from his master "We can still accomplish the task, I had gear stripped from the other bodies."

"I knew I was keeping you around for something at least you have some smarts" the voice cackled, a horrid sound that made Liana's skin crawl. She needed to be closer to see who Selvan was speaking with, what were the games they spoke of...

"I believe she is the perfect vessel though I may have to try her out first." The voice finally took form as he stepped closer to the Captain. A shadowy figure shrouded in a heavy cloak, Liana could not see his face but she could see the swirling mists of magic around feet.

"Nobody touches her but me" Selvan growled "I have served you well.. she is my reward.."

"You will have only what I give you, if I chose to fuck the little bitch I will, your life depends on what I decide, you would do you well to remember that." The shadowy figure shook as he spoke, dislodging his hood.

Liana drew in her breath sharply at the gruesome sight of a half decayed corpse of a man. She had seen forsaken before but none looked like this. Liana took a few steps back snapping a twig or twon in the process.

"Someone may be looking for you" The corpse said "Go now by dawn the next phase of this game will be underway."

Fearing her hiding place would be found Liana headed back to camp, skirting to the stream again and into her tent. Who were they talking about, but as the question crossed her mind Liana knew they were speaking of her. She had been completely untouched by a man till that fateful night with the troll, now they spoke of her as vessel and of raping her. She would never consent to Selvan or that corpse touching her. Somewhere in her mind she knew the only person who would ever touch her was the Troll even if it meant only that once, those thoughts and feelings had not been explored too much as the worries of the last two days weighed upon Liana unceasingly. Gyran needed to return and take her away, together they could escape to Jaina and warn her of Selvan's treachery.

Raised voices drew her attention, peeking through the tent flap Liana saw knight turned against knight with Selvan int he middle of the chaos. "Join us Liana" HE called over the raised voices. "This is party you will not want to miss. These young knights are deciding the fate of you and many others."

"Have you gone mad Captain?" Liana asked as she stepped from the tent.

"I have not gone mad, my sweet Priestess." He purred "This is a chance for a new beginning, I gave these knights a chance to follow me, to shed the burden of watching pompous nobles get rich and fat off our backbreaking work. I offer them a way to power and prominence without the work, only some of them refuse to follow me, what a pity they have to die now."

The scene outside the tent was worse than Liana had thought. Knights fought against one another, tents were set to fire, bodies lay all around her, but something was not right. Some of the knights were not knights at all. Grotesque half rotting corpses dressed as knights were slaughtering the young men she had traveled with, some she had become fond of...Liana watched in stunned horror as, unable to move.

"Do you see now Priestess the future of these knights?" Selvan moved from the center of camp his long strides bringing him closer to Liana "You see Liana this is the future, unstoppable warriors" As he spoke Liana took in the sights still unable to move, to help. Bronwyn was fighting three to her right, Shay the youngest knight with them fell to her left... Selvan continued his diatribe "and with the power we will take anything we want and right now I want..."

He did not finish as Gyran and his bird Gilly slammed into Captain Selvan, knocking him to the ground. Gyran, Selvan and Gilly rolled across the ground landing with Gyran on top of Selvan. "You are a poor excuse of a human." Gyran spat.

"What is this Gyran, a poor excuse of a human." Selvan laughed "I have news for you dwarf I am no longer fully human." The two struggled with one another for a few more minuets but Selvan got he upper hand and shoved a dagger through Gyrans stomach.

"Noooooooo" the sight of her friend slumped over, broke Laina from the horror. A faint glowing started around her pulsing brighter with every beat of her heart, growing, surrounding her now. The glowing continued to grow as she walked toward Selvan, touching the combatants as she passed. The undead melted as the light passed through them giving the knights time to seek cover int he trees.

Selvan realized Liana's lips were still, the spell surrounding her was not spoken but controlled from within. A brief thought crossed Selvan's mind before she was standing before him the light burning into his flesh. "You will call off your rotting corpses and leave this place at once" Her voice was strong unwavering.

"What are you?" The nauseating voice of the shadowy figure was heard from as he glided across the clearing, careful not to touch the light radiating from the Priestess.

Upon seeing him Liana's anger grew, the light burst forth blowing men off their feet and melting the final undead warriors. The shadowy figure grabbed Selvan and vanished as the light from Liana faded and the priestess collapsed onto the ground. Dragging herself to a sitting position next to Gyran. He was alive, barley but alive non the less, she had to help him get home, he had to warn Jaina. Liana called out to Gilly, the bird reached her quickly squawking worriedly. "Gilly take Gyran home" The bird nudged Gyran with its beak but the dwarf did not move. Liana used what strength she had left to pull Gyran onto the birds back. "Home Gilly, go home."

As the bird took flight Liana crawled to a half burned tent, the image of the Troll blazed through her mind "save me" she whispered before the darkness overtook everything.


	6. Chapter 5

Smoke stung his eyes as he stood in the center of the smoldering camp. Somewhere among the rubble was his priestess, he could see her delicate form in his mind... as clear as though he could see her, not just the dream... it was almost more real than the acrid smoke tickling his nose... almost. The need to find her was so strong he did not pay attention to the stinging in his feet as he stood on the charred earth, he just stood there and listened. Never had he wanted to hear a sound... any sound more than he did in this moment. Fleeting thoughts came and went of soft spoken words in a strange tongue and beautiful purple hued eyes, she ad to be here!

Raj heard a very weak noise almost like a moan, tilted his head slightly to see if it was a trick of the wind and snapping embers. It was not, he heard the the noise again. Crouching low he looked inside the tent closest to him. It had not fully collapsed and was still burning, the noise was coming from that tent. Through the dying flames he could see the body of a woman her hand moved and he heard the moan louder this time. Raj ripped the remains of the burning cloth out of the way, hoping it was not too late. Why this meant so much to him he could not know and at this moment decided not to explore the thoughts. Understanding why he wanted... no, needed her could be sorted through later, all that mattered in this moment is her. As gently as possible he lifted her and headed toward the woods, she needed out of the destruction and he wanted to be far away.

Raj carried her to his raptor, the cool moss covered ground next to the stream where Cho waited would be a good place to rest. A light rain began to fall cleansing the clearing in the forest of fire and death. Even trees seemed to offer their comfort as a slight breeze blew the smoke away and the canopy of leaves shielded them from the weather. The same breeze picked up a feathery lock of hair sending it across her cheek and into Raj's face. He had to lay her down, had to distance himself a moment. The feelings stirring within were a new, they made him feel unsure. Was it because she had saved him that he felt such a need to save her or was it the kiss they share before they parted. The simple kiss of goodbye, a kiss meant to be the last thing he ever did to her at the last moment he would ever see her. Who was he kidding somewhere deep inside himself he had known they would meet again. There were just too many thoughts running through his head, it was hard to focus on the simple task at hand, fetching water and a cloth to clean her face.

With his pack in hand Raj walked back to Liana, tiny drops of rain beaded up on her eyelashes and rolled slowly down her cheeks. It looked as though she were crying, he would not be surprised if she did once awake. What had happened to the camp and who had burned it and everyone within? What had his Priestess seen? Liana's eyes fluttered open, a frantic look upon her face. "Shhh little elf." Raj spoke as he removed a few things from his pack. She immediately became calm her face smoothed out and a small smile turned the corner of her mouth. She tried to speak but her parched throat would not allow words to form, tried to sit but was unable to move easily. He slipped his arm under her shoulders and lifted her slightly, with his free hand he put the skein to her lips. After several small sips of water he laid her back on the mossy forest floor. It was time to leave, surely the smoke would attract others, possibly even her people. Sighing heavily Raj contemplated where to go, home would be the best and worst choice. His sister could help to heal her but a night elf of any kind was not welcome in his home.

"I knew you would come for me..." her words were almost lost in the forest. They were heard even if not acknowledged.

Still unsure of what to do he picked up Liana and mounted with ease, settling her against his chest. Cho jerked under the weight of both master and his burden yet started his journey, it would be a long ride back to Orgrimmar.

Day was quickly turning to night with still no clear picture of what to do. The thought of taking an extra day and leaving her at the Alliance outpost just inside Ashenvale forest, the thought of her being cared for by another made him sick. He wrote it off to safety, what if she were in trouble with her people or put back in harms way, but the possessiveness was not a safety issue, he just wanted her near. There was also not anyone who he trusted to keep an eye on her or keep her safe outside the city, nobody he could leave her with till he brought his sister in to care for the elf. None of his friends would want Alliance filth in their home, he should not want her either but the truth was becoming more plain as she rode cradled in his arms all day. He wanted the Elf.

The outline of the city loomed in the distance, it was past time to come up with a plan to sneak her in, the best bet wold be the busy front entrance. This time of day merchants were entering the city seeking shelter for the night, workers were returning for the evening, so much confusion hopefully he could slip her past. He rode on deep in thought, paying no attention to his surroundings or that he had wandered off the path until a craggy voice broke his thoughts.

" Watch where ya walkin friend"

Cho snorted at the little green skin but stopped with a slight tug on the bit from Raj. Startled still by someone talking to him Raj realized he was in a small ravine just outside Razor Hill. Had the goblin not spoken up Rajit'Kal could easily have walked right into town or seen an acquaintance on the road. He needed to stop losing his mind around the elf and pull his head back into the real world. "Sorry to have trampled into your camp."

"Eh" the green skin raised an eyebrow at Raj "Pretty little bundle you have there,"

Raj shifted on Cho's back, cradled the elf in one arm, using the other he griped the goblin by his shirtfront and lifted him to eye level. "You have seen nothing here"

"Relax friend" the goblin chocked on the words "Girrix, means ya no harm."

Rajit'Kal returned the little green skin to the ground none too gently, dismounting behind him. How was he to deal with this new problem. The elf had been nothing but a plague since he first laid eyes on her, yet he still felt compelled to protect her with his very life. Her frail body pressed against his tormenting him with it closeness yet chilling him with the thoughts of being caught with her... losing her. This little goblin was not a problem, he could be dealt with easily, if one of the city guards or one of Raj's enemies found him with her, losing her was definite possibility. Raj took in his surroundings now, the ravine had high walls, a small fire burned low near a pile of blankets and gear and in the distance he heard the river. Skirting around the pile of goblin on the ground Raj laid the elf on the blankets and turned back to take care of the current problem, silently he drew his daggers, waiting for the goblin to make the first move.

After a few tense moments the goblin finally spoke "I am Girrix Beezot, friend, who might you be?"

Raj growled low in his throat but made no other move to acknowledge the goblin.

"I mean ya no harm, nor the little bundle you have there..."

Mentioning the elf snapped Raj into action, in 2 quick motions the goblin found himself tucked under Raj's chin with a dagger to his throat. "I said once before, you have seen nothing here, now I am not warning you I am informing you of why you will now die."

A strange squeaking sound came from the goblin but he remained still, one wrong move would would find him without a head. Raj squeezed the goblin harder to stop the annoying noises it kept making.

"Don't kill him" a tiny voice broke the tension, Raj almost did not believe it was real. The tiny voice was very real and belonged to a small light skinned orc? no the child had distinctive features of an orc but there was something else... no tusks, was she.. could she be... half human? Raj dropped the goblin again, sheathed his daggers and crouched low on his haunches bringing him level with the girl. She held her head high and addressed him again "Girrix is my friend and you will not bully him" With that said she turned to help Girrix to his feet, Raj almost chuckled as he realized the goblin and child were the same height.

Bemused by the situation Rait'Kal once again left his guard down and was taken by surprise when the meaty arm of an orc reached around his neck and hauled him to his feet."You will die tonight Troll" a voice hissed next to his ear.

With cat like reflexes Raj slammed an elbow into the orc's stomach, whirling around as he doubled over in pain.

"Stop hurting Uncle Torq you big bully!" the little girl stormed in front of Raj and kicked him square in the shin. It was Raj's turn to double over in pain, that tiny foot must have been made of metal for him to hurt this bad. The child's words sunk in finally, Torq, if it was the very same orc guard Torq this was a good friend of his, why was he here with a goblin and a halfbreed child? No matter the reasons he would find out later he had to make sue this was his friend.

A cut of his eyes and sure enough the orc, starting to right himself, was Torq "Torq, its me Raj." They exchanged a look, for a brief second the tension was still there. Then both men laughed slapping each other on the back. "What are you doing out here man?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Torq replied.

Raj sobered, his mind turned to the Elf and the reality of why he was there. Explaining to his friend Torq why he had a night elf priestess in his care and unconscious would not be easy. Could he trust the orc not to tell others? his mind reeling back to the predicaments and scenarios that ruled it all day. The girl was laying vulnerable not 5 feet from him but he could not kill Torq and the goblin and what of the child... The CHILD. Raj looked back to Torq, they eyed each other warily.

"Mamma?" the child was now standing next to an orc female, tugging on her sleeve. Torq had a sister, Kimba, could the child be hers, this halfbreed put a finger to her lips and the child silenced.

"Torq, who does the child belong to?" Raj inquired

The orc shifted nervously. "Did He send you?"

"I can tell the child is Kimba's now just tell me who the father is."

"Let me send them away now before... before... Girrix can take them home, they do not need to see this." the orc pleaded

"Who?" The demand was made in a very calm but very forceful ton, one that brooked no argument. Raj had to hear Torq say the child was half human before he could tell his friend about the elf.

"Her father is a human, now please let me send them away, they can go back to him and never return."torq dropped to his knees. " Ill take the punishment for what has been done."

Raj looked at his friend bent before, Kimba stood just behind him holding the little girl with Girrix at her side. The father was human and they live with him, maybe they could help him. "Torq get up man and relax. Nobody sent me to find you, I am sorry for putting you through that but I had to know I could trust you." Raj looked back at the pile of blankets at the curled up body of the unconscious elf. "I need help and I had nowhere to turn other than my sister till I stumbled upon you."


	7. Chapter 6

'Raj walked over to the pallet and started pacing. Torq followed eager to see what had his always calm friend in such a state. The orc was surprised to see an elven girl on the soft pallet of blankets and skins. Her body lay unearthly still, only the slight rise and fall of her chest proved the girl to be alive. Torq was speechless, sure there some who took an alliance after the rush of battle or in forbidden love and passion, like his sister and her human, but Rajit'Kal?

"What are you doing with her Raj?" Torq asked

Raj continues to pace for a moment before sitting back on his haunches. "I don't know." he whispered as he reached up to push a lock of hair out of the girls face. " I am not even sure she will wake up"

Kimba put Kaelin down and walked over to the pallet concerned about the elf "Raj, what happened to the girl?"

He had already asked the Gods that many times. What had happened to her, the most logical thought was her people found out about her treason and had left her to die, the only problem with this conclusion were the bodies all over the camp. Maybe they were the ones who fought for her, who stood up to that disgusting excuse of a human who lead them. In truth he had thought of other scenarios but none fit as well or were as believable, the treason was the only logical explanation he could come up with. Telling his friends the whole store from his capture to the dream to finding the elf would hopefully help make sense of the whole thing.

So Raj told them everything. How he had been on a fact finding mission, of the deaths of the hunting party. His short captivity with Captain Selvan and of the elf who risked her life to set him free. He never spoke of the kiss in the moonlight or how it haunted his dreams. He spoke of his feelings, never revealing the truth of said feelings, a truth he did not want to acknowledge to himself, more that he felt responsible for her situation. Girrix and Kaelin had joined them during the telling, the child was sitting peacefully next to the elven girl. Kimba seemed lost in thought, she has spoken little during the telling, asking a few questions, Torq on the other hand had asked too many questions and merely grunted weather or not he liked the answer to them, he sat now head bowed.

"She will be ok Mister Bully, she is only sleeping." Kaelin broke the silence. "The spirits told me she would be fine."

Everyone turned to the little girl but she seemed not to notice the attention, she was staring up into the night sky, one tiny hand rested on the elves shoulder. "Kae, when did they tell you?" Her mother asked

"In my dream last night."

"You did not know her last night Kaelin" Kimba insisted

Kaelin looked back down now right at Rajit'Kal "No I did not know her but I do know her."

Raj shook his head, which was once again pounding "The girl does not make sense."

"Ah but she does" Girrix interjected "She is like one with the spirits, not many out there like little Kaelin. Come now Little one lets get you back to your pallet and back to sleep, tomorrow starts the long journey home."Girrix lead the little girl to a pallet not very far from the one so crowded.

Conversation about the elf and the situation they all seemed to be in continued. The priestess slept deathly still, no sound or movement only small shallow breaths through parted lips. Unaware of the world around her or of the danger. Torq and Raj knew the dangers that lurked around every corner. Their jobs as protectors of Thrall and his Horde demanded they know. Both had seen battle, had seen betrayal. Torq was a high ranking Guard of Thrall's personal detail, Rajit'Kal an agent of sorts but mostly a friend. Tonight they shared more than their past, they now had to keep each others secret. Fraternizing with the Alliance would earn you banishment from Orgrimmar and more than a cold shoulder from most Horde. Family of said fraternizer included in the unwelcome spirits. Kimba left the brooding males for the comfort of her daughters pallet.

"Where do Kimba and her human live?" Raj asked

Torq siged heavily "They have a home in a Goblin settlement, Goblins don't seem to care where you are from."

"The goblins just want money." Raj's dislike for the little green skinned race was apparent in his response.

"Some do, well most do but there are some who just want to live a somewhat normal life." Torq paused for a long while before speaking again "How do you think the pirates and tradesmen came about with their easy peace of all races?"

Raj grunted and raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"They are cast offs, men and women who were banished and in some cases, more than you realize, they want to be at peace. " Torq replied

"Shit, Torg its not as easy as you say. These people are few in a world with so much hate. We live this mon, Don't be filling my head with these thoughts."

Torq knew to back off the subtle suggesting that Raj had feelings for the Elf. He instead turned to the problems at hand. " What wee your plans with her Raj?"

The troll ran a hand through his hair "I was taking her to my sister, Niabu is a skilled Shaman I know she can help."

"But what will you do once the girl is well?"

"That I have not thought of, hell I have not even thought of how to get her in the city. I have ridden for a day maybe two lost in the thoughts of how and why." Raj surprised himself by admitting much more than he wanted to.

"When she is well I will take her to Kimba, I am sure her husband can find out information for us as to her people and if she is a traitor." Torq stood stretching his tired muscles "Ill help you get her into the city but we must go now. "

"What of your sister and niece?" Raj asked

"Girrix is a mean little devil, no harm will come to them on his watch. That little goblin is former intelligence officer with the alliance, the damn thing is highly trained in combat." Torq chuckled at his friends doubtful expression.

"Intelligence and alliance in the same sentence?" Raj snorted

Torq rolled his eyes "Lets roll her in a couple of these skins and lay her on the back of your raptor. Ill ride in with you, I am sure nobody will question us together."

Rajit'Kal nodded.


	8. Chapter 7

It had been hours since they had ridden through the gates. So many hours had past that night had met day and bled into one another. Raj sat alone in the kitchen on the 2nd floor of the home he shared with his sister, staring down at the empty bottle of rum. Torq had left him around dawn, returning to his post so as not to arise had not been stopped nor had anything seemed strange in the two riding together. There was no real reason to think anyone was suspicious of two fine upstanding Horde, yet the feeling that he had done something wrong was very real. He had brought the enemy into the capital city of his people. She currently lay in HIS bed, was receiving care from HIS sister. Gult was a terrible companion, it caused you to second guess all your actions, a problem Rajit'Kal had never had before the priestess.

Niabu had been shocked to see what he had brought into their home. Her anger had subsided some once the situation was explained but her words still stung...

_"What are ya thinking bringing dis girl into the city, you will have us all banished." Niabu hissed_

_Raj walked past his sister and placed the elf on his bed "She saved my life Nia, I could not leave her to die."_

_"So you risk our place in this city and your friend to bring the enemy here?"_

_"Did you not hear me Niabu she is the priestess, the one who set me free. It was not right leaving her alone to die." Raj replied_

_Niabu paced now shaking her head. "No you bring her here to die in our home."_

_"She will not die Niabu, you will heal her as she did me." The way he put it there was no arguing. _

_Niabu's shoulders slumped she shooed the men from the room, fetched her medicines and went to work._

His sister would come around, she was worried and with good reason, it wold sink in for Nia while she tended the girl, he was sure. Even when she came around the truth of her anger and in her words would haunt him till they safely moved the elf out of the city and out of his life. A small voice in the back of his mind told him the girl would never be out of his life, at this moment he chose to ignore it, setting a firm resolve to heal the priestess and send her away.

The doorlatch clicked, Raj jumped up to face Niabu, she looked weary, there was no indication of the elves condition on his sisters face. Niabu said nothing as she washed her hands and face in the basin on the counter and poured herself a glass of wine. "She has a fever and when... if it breaks she should be fine."

Raj sighed and slumped back into his chair, he reached for the bottle of rum, found it empty and rose to get the wine bottle. "Fever is not something you can cure?"

"A fever rages when da problem is internal, I can give her da potions and herbs needed to reduce it but a fever be more." was her cryptic response.

"How can it be more?" he asked running a hands through his hair in frustration.

"A fever be in da mind. It stems from an infection due to internal wounds but it takes over your mind." Niabu put her hand on her brothers shoulder. "She is likely to have nightmares you will need to stay in da room with her, in the bed with her and hold her when the tremors come."

At his stricken look she added "If she thrashes around she could alert a guard, I don't think many would be around our home, she could also hurt herself worse. You brought her here she is your responsibility."

"I understand." He replied.

Niabu left the room again, this time to her rooms, on the 3rd floor. The home they were given when they reached their teens was a not large but it was not small by the standards of most homes in the city. It was circular and built into the side of the tall cliff face. The first floor was Niabu's shop, filled with herbs, medical supplies and of course an area for her to consult with the spirits. Many traveled to Niabu for she was known to be very close with the spirit world. A spiral staircase lead to the middle floor with the kitchen in the center, Rajit' Kal's room was against the cliff face. It was very small but servicable and had one window overlooking the streets below. Another spiral staircase lead to the third floor. At the top carved into the wall, like Raj's room, was the small washroom and the larger room, the rest of the top floor, being Niabu's room.

Their home was well taken care of, with fine furnishings and many items and gadgets brought in from Raj's travels. Plush rugs on the floors, soft furnishings in place of rough wood, paintings on the walls, and an abundance of trinkets, these were things the troll would not skimp on. His sister would live in comfort since her childhood was much less so. Niabu was still angry with him a fact that did not settle well but as she said he must take care of the little priestess now. Raj took the bottle of wine with him into his bedroom.

The sight of the elven girl laying naked on his bed was startling, he damn near dropped the bottle of wine. He had only seen her face till now, having held her so close since he found her he knew there to be a very womanly form beneath her clothing but what he saw now fired his blood. Her face was a picture of peace framed by her long white hair, Niabu must have taken out the braid, the elves hair lay long and curling around her naked form. He could not take his eyes off her assessing her body from head to toe. long slightly muscular arms and legs, most elves he had seen of the female variety were very muscular, his elf must not go through the same rigorous training. Her pale skin was offset by the rosy nipples of her ample breasts, Raj felt a familiar ache in his groin and groaned. Temptation was getting the better of him Raj ran his fingers along her arm.

The heat emanating from her body sobered him quick, the girls skin was on fire. Raj ran back out of the room and up the stairs to Niabu "Her skin is on fire Nia."

"It be da fever Raj." She replied calmly "Use the water and clothes in your room to bath her skin, lay with her and when the shakes start keep her warm, even when she feels warm she will be cold."

Raj nodded "Thank you Nia"

"This not be easy Raj, she may still die." Niabu said as he left her room, sure he had not heard her

He had heard his sisters words but was determined to keep the elf alive.


	9. Chapter 8

**Music Panic at the Disco**

Two hooded figures stood on a sandstone cliff near the border to Durotar. One dressed in black with swirling mists of the spirit world surrounding him, he floated a little above the ground astough he were better than the world he tred upon. The other figure was shorter dressed in grey and paced furiously.

"Master, how do we get her out of the damnable city?" The city the shorter figure spoke could be seen in the distance.

"Be patient, I have eyes and ears all over this world and the world beyond." The one in black cackled with laughter as he spoke.

The shorter figured stopped his pacing and joined his master with a bone chilling laugh.

As dawn began to peek over the cliff faces the two seemed to disappear into the fading darkness.

***Chapter Break***

He awoke to an unfamiliar, female, voice speaking in a foreign dialect. Rajit'Kal was not immediately aware of where he was, a few things stood out, the dull ache in his head, that he had been sleeping sitting up and the voice though female put him on edge. Opening his eyes slightly to take in the scene, realization struck, he had moved the chair next to the bed early in the evening so as not to disturb the girl resting there. The elves mumbling must have woken him. She was no longer the picture of serenity, her face drawn as in pain and she spoke in a language unfamiliar to the troll.

Raj leaned down to remove the cloth from her neck, rinsed it in the basin and placed it back on her neck. She turned toward his touch, sighing as she nuzzled his hand and seemed to settle back into the bed once again. Raj jerked back as if burned by her actions, he told himself it was the fever for he would not venture to the warmth her touch caused him choosing to push that aside and pretend it meant nothing. Hell he had not even spoken to her other than the night of his escape, how could she be affecting him this way. "I have grown to fanciful in my thoughts during this peace with your people and even more so since meeting you" He spoke aloud to the sleeping elf.

The ache in his head had spread, to his neck, shoulders and even down to his toes. Faint light was starting to peek through the small window near the foot of the bed, the hour was early but the activity in his home and the streets below had already begun. Niabu was up, with the sun as always, he could hear her in the kitchen. A trip to the training yard would be a pain today after the night's sleep, if it could be called sleep, but it was needed and welcome at this time. Anything to get out of his room and away from his thoughts.

"Raj?" Niabu called from outside the door, she did not wait for him to answer but let herself into the room.

Rajit'Kal stood stretching his sore and aching body, the chair was not a forgiving bed where comfort was concerned. The other options were the floor, at least there was a nice thick rug on the floor or the bed with the elf, floor it will be from now on. He was already to attached for his own comfort, sleeping next to her could be his undoing.

Niabu had invaded the room with her herbs and potions "Come on in." he said to his sister who rolled her eyes and began tending to her patient.

"She still burns with the fever Raj." Niabu looked concerned a thought that did not sit well with the troll. "Dis fever is stronger than I thought. I need ya to get herbs for me at market."

It was hard to hide the small smile that tugged at Rjit'Kal's mouth, his sister tried so hard to improve her speech that her stumbling over words were a bright spot in this grim situation. "Make me a list Nia and I'll go by the market after I train" with that he left the room.

The market had always been such a busy place, rows of stalls packed in between doorways to shops and pubs. This morning was no different, the dusty streets were crowded with traveling merchants, mama's pulling along screeching toddlers, young soldiers and their mates, more people than Raj cared to see today. People greeted each other warmly, carried on conversations and haggled over prices all while he retreated into his mind thinking of the trouble that surrounded his life now. He had easily found the herbs Niabu wanted and had purchased food for the rest of the week now he found himself walking aimlessly through the city streets no real destination. His body seemed to know where to go even if his mind was in another place.

As always he returned to the fateful meeting with the elf, the day they met she had thrown her body over his to spare his life, the next meeting she had healed him and freed him. Then there was the the dream and finding her alone among death and destruction. The question of Why once again intruded. Since Raj had figured out that the alliance and horde were both targets of this nasty game, he did not think this was an incident tied to the others. Liana was well guarded and obviously meant something to the alliance, she would make a good target but with the disgusting Captain Selvan in charge the party as a whole was not a good target. Unless someone in that party was involved, treachery among the alliance would not be unheard of it had happened within the horde and no group of people could be immune to it. Someone would always want to rise in power. Figuring out the problem of the attacks could easily solve his quandary about the girl or he could ask her if, no when she wakes.

The attacks did seem to be getting worse, theft and the death of all involved, escalating to burning the encampments, who knew what would come next. The attacks always seemed to happen around the Barrens, Dustwallow and Ashenvale. The attacks were random hunting parties, travelers and merchants all having fallen victim to the chaos. Raj still went back to his belief that someone or some group was doing this to cause a full out war between Horde and Alliance. What would be gained in a war? power? land? or maybe a distraction from...

"Can I help you ?" A craggy old voice shook Raj from his thoughts.

He was in a strange shop, one he had not noticed before. The smell was very unpleasant, like rotten food. The walls were lined with bubbling cauldrons and shelves of vials, this had to be an apothecary. He finally located the shop owner a craggy hunched over orc, time had not been kind to this orc. He dressed in plain brown robes and held a cane in his right hand. His face bore many lines and creases showing age but it was the eyes that held Raj. The whites of his eyes were yellow but the pupil perfectly red in color, something about the orc was familiar. Raj shook his head, he was familiar as a face in a crowd nothing more. "I have the wrong shop" He said before turning to quickly exit the foul room.

The old Orcs hand shot out and grabbed Rajit'Kal's arm "Nobody enters my shop by chance, weather they seek me out of te spirits of a forgotten time bring them here."

"You are mistaken, I have made a wrong turn is all." Raj replied

The old orc raised a brow "Are you sure?"

Instead of answering the orc, Raj opted to leave and almost made it to the door before the orc stopped him once again.

"Wait, I have something for you" The orc handed him a small vial of green liquid.

"I don't need this" Raj said as he tried to hand it back to the orc.

"Ah but you do" The orc leaned heavily on his cane "It is a medicine of insight. Take it and you will stop worrying so much, your problems and their solutions will come to you in a deep slumber."

Raj looked down at the vial in his hand, almost for a moment he wanted to take the liquid and see what happened like the night of his dream, the night the elf haunted him "No"

"You are troubled but I will not force you to take what you need. In time you will come back to this shop and take the potion. I will be waiting for you." The old orc swiped the vial from Raj's hand and hobbled back to his cauldrons.

The sun was setting as Raj left the shop, He had left home early morning had he really been gone all day wandering the streets of Orgrimmar? He needed to get home without any further distraction.

***Chapter Break***

"How is she?" Raj asked as he set his bags on the kitchen table.

"Where have you been all day Raj, I was getting worried?" Niabu asked

He thought for a moment about the day and could not tell her the truth "I bumped into an old friend." He lied.

Niabu snorted and shook her head "Did ya get the herbs I need?"

Raj handed her a small pouch "You did not answer me about the elf."

"Not much change, now go tend her while I cook dinner, she has been restless today, I tink de dreams haunt her." Niabu felt for her brother, he seemed to care for the elf and though he had placed the mall in danger she still loved her brother and felt his pain as her own. "I will bring you a plate and medicine for the elf later."

Raj entered his room, though it was not really his room anymore, it belonged to an elf that might not come back to him. She was laying in the fetal position in the center of the bed, naked still and yet again uncovered. Was his sister trying to freeze her to death, her body trembled. Raj sat on the bed intending to pull a blanket over the elf instead she opened her eyes, looked up into his face.

"Make me warm." She whispered in his native tongue

He was so startled for a moment he did not immediately react, the elf reacted for him snuggling closer. Raj fought with himself for a moment but finally gave in and lay down next to her pulling her body against his, something felt so right in the feel of her in his arms. "What is your name little elf?"

No answer came from the girl, she was asleep snuggled into the curve of his body. Raj realized too late having her naked derriere pressed against his pelvis would cause a fever of his own. This was going to be a long evening.


	10. Chapter 9

**Coheed and Cambria on today while I write this.**

Several days passed in a similar fashion. Raj would wake curled up with the elf, leave her in the care of his sister while he trained, then return each evening to curl up with the girl once again. Niabu had softened where the care of the elf was concerned, realizing that noting could change what had already occurred and her involvement in it. The elf had saved her brother from a fate unknown, she deserved to be treated well. Truth be told the fear and pain she witnessed etched on the elves face when in the throws of her fever made Niabu sad for must have taken place.

The nights were long for Raj, the elf went from being calm and snuggled into his arms to restless, babbling on in the strange language and struggling with the demons that lived in her fever ridden mind. The contact he had with his elf caused many troubling emotions. Hours spent wiping her brown with a damp cloth and whispering soothing words in her ear, left Raj feeling very possessive of the girl. She was more than some alliance priestess, a night elf whore, she was his priestess, yet she would never really be his. When her body was pressed into his and the heat of her skin could be felt from head to toe, she felt like his.

On the fifth night her fever finally broke, soon she would be awake, he was happy at the thought of her getting well and to be able to learn her name. Such a silly thing to think about, her name, when she had been on the brink of death but the mystery of her name had haunted him often. In all this happiness he was feeling bubble up inside, he also felt a feeling of impending doom. The time was coming when he would hand her over to Torq, the orc would take his priestess to a safe place and possibly find her a way back to her people. Raj knew the time they had together would be short in her recovery, he would need to keep his distance from her while awake and then pass her off and forget this troubled time, that thought should bring him peace but something felt wrong in thoughts of never seeing the elf again.

Raj shook his head as he found himself doing many other times as of late and walked into the kitchen for breakfast. " Nia how long do you think it will take for her to wake?"

"Could be a few hours could be a few days. Her body is still weak Raj." Niabu replied

The two continued to talk about the well being of their patient as they ate. They had spoken before of Torq taking the elf and again they spoke of the fateful day.

**chapter break **

Liana awoke to the soft sounds of voices, it was a happy sound, she was snuggled in a soft bed that felt like home. For a moment Liana went back to a time far away when she was but a child, the sounds of the busy Darnassus streets were real to her, she could hear the people conversing in the market could hear the musings of Morgana and Elyse as they argued over the arcane vs the powers of the earth. Her wonderful caretakers, she missed them, Elyse had been lost to them at the hands of Horde raid and Morgana, a human mage who lived in Darnassus, had left for a position in Storm Wind. Times had changed for her after that, she had gone to live with the mages in Dustwallow, but now was not the time to think on it, she knew she was not in her old almost forgotten home. Liana's head ached as she tried to remember where she was, the room was simple, a bed, a table, a couple chairs and one dresser. Nothing too telling, she had to be at an inn, but which inn and where? The only real odd thing about this inn was her door being open, whomever she was staying with in this room was remiss about privacy. She tried to sit up but her body was not allowing her to do more than prop on one of the pillows. From her partial sitting position she could see someone at a table in the next room.

Terror struck her as she realized it was not a friend, two trolls, sitting at a table conversing in the next room. Liana laid back down attempting to hide herself in the blankets. "Where am I?" she whispered to herself. Vague memories filled her mind of fire and death, something was not right. Was she a prisoner? No a prisoner would not be kept in a soft bed in someones home. Why could she not remember how she got here or where here even was. The sound of footsteps getting closer to the bed brought Liana back to reality. She evened out her breathing feigning sleep.

"Nia I will be gone longer today, Thrall asked me to ride out to a settlement in The Barrens." the voice was so familiar, did she know this troll. "I wish I had had time yesterday to ride out but by the time Thrall's messenger found me it was late afternoon."

"Has there been more trouble?" a female voice, Nia she had herd the other troll call her, Liana was tempted to open her eyes and peek but resisted in case she was noticed. She needed more information before she made her awakened state known.

"There was another attack, this time to a small outpost. Most everyone died in the same manner we found the others but it needs investigating further." The troll leaned over and brushed a lock of Liana's hair away from her face before putting on his boots and the leaving the room.

Everything in Liana came alive at the touch, it took every ounce of control not to turn into his hand. Nothing made sense anymore, the only thing she truly knew right now, she was in a safe place.

Knowing that this was a safe place made it easy for Liana to relax. Somehow she would have to regain some strength, figuring out how and why she was here would have to be second to that. Her arms were shaky and her body weak, lifting her head hurt and sitting was currently out of the question. There was no food in sight but she could see a skein of something, not sure if it was wine or water, on the bedside table.

Getting the skein, which turned out to be sweet wine was not easy but now with her thirst sated and the warm bed beneath her it was not long before sleep overcame Liana once again. Her dreams were filled with memories of her childhood in Darnasus, long forgotten memories, happy memories. When Liana woke next it was to the sounds of the troll returning and the smell of food. Again she choose to feign sleep, to watch the troll, maybe some tiny piece of knowledge would take root and the questions of why she was with the horde would be answered.

His clothing was covered in a layer of dirt and dust even his deep blue hair clumped and messy. She supposed the sweat and dirt to be why he removed all of his clothing, even his loincloth and had him now washing off in a basin of water close enough to the bed that, had she wanted, Liana could reach out and touch him. This was the first naked male Liana had seen int he flesh, she had seen drawings in books and paintings of naked males, not even in the caretaking of wounded had she really seen all of a male. Of course it was his backside she had in full view at the moment but it was magnificent all hard muscle and sinew, not an ounce of fat could be seen on his broad back and shoulders. Lean hips lead into a finely sculpted ass, Liana felt a little twinge in her stomach but wrote it off as being hungry, long muscled legs finished off her view of the troll. She was not ready however for him to turn around but when he did the sight that greeted her caused an audible gasp to escape her lips.


	11. Chapter 10

Raj stared at the girl for a long moment, she was awake. He smiled without realizing he had smiled, she was propped on several pillows, the blanket barley covering her breasts. Her skin was pale as usual and she looked wrung out but she was still beautiful, never would he deny her beauty. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, as those lilac eyes roamed his body in a most inviting manner. Raj could feel his cock tighten with a painful erection, it had been much too long since he had bedded a woman. She gasped once again color rising in her cheeks, causing Raj to remember his state of undress. He quickly turned around trying to lessen the embarrassment for the girl, and to retrieve a clean loincloth and pants from the dresser across the room.

Why did she affect him this way, not since he was an untried youth had a female caused him to come instantly alive. This female was not even of his race, yet he felt the urge to lay between her creamy thighs and lose himself inside her. He had to get a hold on the physical attraction he had for her, nothing would change her from being his enemy, to save himself he would send her away and not touch her. The affections he had gained over this close confinement and his care of the girl was just a product of misplaced loyalty. She saved him, he s. and his sister had nursed her back to health or at least back fro the brink of death, and this is where his loyalty had to end. Partially clothed and resolve firmly in place he felt he could go back to the bed and talk with the elf.

"Who are you? How did I get here, and for that matter where is here?" She asked as he sat down.

"Getting right to the point are we now?" He teased, unsure why he felt so at ease with her that he could tease. "I am Rajit'Kal and I brought you here to my home."

Was that pride she heard in his voice? "Where is your home?"

Raj considered his answer carefully, lying to the girl would be wrong but the truth could send her into a panic. In the end he chose the truth "Ogrimmar."

Her eyes widened in terror, the panic visible on her face, she tried to sit up but was unable to hold herself up long, weakly falling back on the pillows. "Why am I here at the seat of my enemy? Am I your prisoner? I am so confused."

" You are not a prisoner of more than your injuries. I brought you to my home so my sister could tend your wounds, It was safer than leaving you in the Barrens to die." Had she forgotten the night in her camp, the night of death and destruction? "Do you remember how you sustained your wounds?"

"I am having a hard time remembering much of anything. I think I know you but I am not sure." she sighed "Are you my captor? Did you raid Dustwallow?"

"We did not raid Dustwallow as I said I brought you here from the Barrens. You really do not remember me do you." He was a little hurt by how easily she had forgotten him. At least he knew now she came from Dustwallow, that had been a suspicion of his and Torq's when they spoke but they had discussed the possibility of her traveling to the swamp from an Elven stronghold or the capitol city of Darnassus.

A distant look came into her eyes as her mind clouded with memories. Raj noted how she was absently playing with a small tuft of fur on the blanket, the elf probably had no idea she was doing so. Her voice was very hollow when she replied. "No, I am afraid I do not remember."

Why had it meant so much for her to remember him, to remember the kiss... that damn kiss had clouded his mind once too often. " Maybe if you started thinking back before the journey to when you were home it might help. Why don't you tell me what you do remember and I will help fill in what gaps I can."

"I guess it could not hurt." She was rubbing her head now with both hands " I remember being home in Thereamore with my friends we had been picking herbs in the swamps, I came in to a summons from Lady Proudmoore." she paused in her telling lines of frustration evident on her brow as she tried to remember more "I left for Darnassus my home when I as a child, I am not sure if I ever went. The last thing I can recall is packing my trunk to leave."

"I am not sure if you made it either but you were with a group of soldiers and knights lead by Captain Selvan." She visibly shudder. " Do you remember him?"

"No but the name leaves me cold." she shivered as she replied

He chuckled "I don't blame you, that is one horrible excuse of a man." Raj went on telling her of his capture and her part in his escape, though he left the kiss out of the story. He told her about the dream and how he found her in the burnt out camp. "I don't know why you saved me that night but I had to return the favor. I could not leave you there to die at the hands of an unknown enemy."

"Thank you for saving me." She said as she placed her hand on his arm. "Do your people know I am here?"

Her hand was soft on his rough skin, her long delicate fingers trailed down his arm as she slid her hand back onto the bed. Once again he felt heat spread throughout his body at her touch. How could something so simple as the light caress of her hand cause him to react this way. All he could think of, again, was burying himself inside her, feeling her legs wrap around his waist as she cries out his name. The primal urge he felt the night of his escape was back, he could feel control slipping away at an alarming rate. It would be so easy to use her in this weakened state, so easy to take what he wanted...

"Rajit'Kal?" Liana reached for him again "Are you alright, you're breathing so heavily?"

She did not finish as he quickly rose from the bed shrugging off her hand, moving to the far end of the room. He was ashamed of where his thoughts lead him, when in battle in years past he had been known to take the spoils of war. He had not thought of it as rape or that anything was wrong with what he had done till he stood back one day and really looked at it all. He remembered with perfect clarity that fateful day, he was looking into the eyes of a frightened human girl, no more than thirteen or fourteen years of age. The girls dress was ripped and stained red, her face bruised, scrapes and cuts along her arms, the human whimpered pitifully as Raj moved off her. He noticed then the small boy pulling on his arm yelling at him to get away from his sister. The image of his own dear sister came to mind, he would protect Niabu just as this child was trying to protect his sister, that is when the enemy became more to him, they became real. From that day he vowed to control the bloodlust that lead him and many others through battle, he would use the power but not be controlled by it.

"I am fine." he lied, then remembering the food thought to change the subject "I bet you are hungry after such a long sleep."

"How long was I sleeping?" She asked

"Its been a week since I found you." He replied

"You mean I have been asleep all this time?"

"You have spoken to me a few times since but very little, mostly you slept." He placed the tray in her lap as he spoke.

They ate from the same tray in silence for a while, Raj did not wish to disturb her as she ate her fill, the elf had an apatite that rivaled his how the little things she did made him feel lighter of heart, this too was something he would file away and forget once she was gone. The sooner she left the better it would be for him and his way of life.

He removed the tray so she could lay back on the pillows, her eyes heavy with sleep. "thank you for the food and for the care you and your sister have given me. I feel safe here with you even though I know this is not a safe place for me."

"No this is not a safe place for you." he chuckled "We will talk more tomorrow for now you need to rest."

She nodded and curled up in a little ball on the big bed.

"I told you my name but you did not tell me yours." He was sitting in the floor now on a makeshift bed, holding his breath as he waited for her to answer.

"Oh. I am sorry, I thought you knew my name already." She smiled and giggled as she replied "I am Liana."

**Chapter Break**

Lady Jaina Proudmoore sat at a long table in the great hall of the garrison at Theramore. She sat at the head of the table as she had done every day for more than a week now. She spent most of the time contemplating her decision to send Liana on a mission outside of the care of the mages at Theramore and into a mostly untamed world. The only hope she had left lay on the brink of death on the floor below her in the medical suite.

The moment the bird Gilly had returned carrying the unconscious dwarf, Gyran, Jaina had hardly slept. What had happened and where were the others. She knew the mission to Darnasus was a success and the group was on a return trip, was in fact a day or so past when she expected to see them. The recent raids on her hunting parties and the deaths of so many weighed heavily on her mind, had she sent another group out to die. The reason a whole contingent of soldiers and the dwarf had gone with Liana was to protect her, she was so young and innocent of the turmoil in the world around her. Jaina had always been fond of the elf and wanted to take care with her training as a diplomatic official of the Alliance.

She had been with them for many years and would have already moved on to spend time with the Dwarves of Ironforge. Eventually Liana would have traveled on to Stormwind and spent time in court, then home to Darnasus and of course onto many other travels, but things had a way of changing and the chase into the Dark Portal had altered this course for her as well as many others. Now that things were settling into a routine again it seemed an easy task for the elf to make the trip, Captain Selvan had suggested Liana for the mission since she was an elf and they were traveling through to the elven Capital City of Darnassus.

"Lady Proudmoore you need to rest." One of her Captains said as he sat down at the opposite end of the table." It will do no good if you are sick from lack of sleep and rest when he wakes."

"Sleep eludes me Roger, I have tried but yet it does not come." She replied.

Roger nodded, dropping the subject as he started eating. Several more men crowded in the room then with trays of food, the nooning meal had begun. A short, chubby woman named Alyice came into the room carrying a tray of food for Jaina, she would eat to keep up her strength and so as not to hurt Alyice's feelings. Her staff was wonderful and always looking out for her, if not for them she would surely forget to eat and never have a clean thing to wear nor a clean bed to sleep upon.

Lost once again into the troublesome world of second guessing herself Jaina was mid meal when a soldier came running into the great hall, " Lady Proudmoore, Lady Proudmoore, he is waking."


	12. Chapter 11

Liana sat awake in the predawn hours on the bed she had slept on for many nights unaware of the world around her. Soft light filtered into the mostly dark room from the only window across the room. Sleep had found her easily after she had eaten but now she was restless, her mind racing with the many problems facing her in the coming days. Rajit'Kal had not answered her when she asked if his people knew, in her mind no answer was a very telling answer, they did not know she was in his home. How then would he get her out of the city and where would he take her. She had to get back home and figure out what happened, there may be injured she could help tend to or answers that only she could supply, but with no memories of what happened the answers would remain a mystery.

First thing she needed were clothes, she realized as she sat up, she was completely naked. Had Rajit'Kal seen her naked? of course he had. The thought was not overly alarming so Liana moved past it.

Her legs were still shaky as she tried to stand up, walking to the dresser across the room would prove to be a challenge but Liana was one to relish a challenge. A quick survey of what she could see in the dimly lit room proved not much furniture for her to hold onto to aid her in the trek across the small room. No matter it was a short walk and her legs would surly hold her long enough for it. Feeling a little dejected at her lack of strength but determined to take care of herself Liana scooted to the end of the bed and sat for a moment before pushing off and stumbling over something on the floor, not something but someone.

Rajit'Kal was wrapped in a blanket on the floor between her and the dresser, Liana did not realize this fact until her feet became so tangled in the blanket she crashed down on top of the sleeping troll. It was a startling to wake up with Liana half on top of him, naked. His body reacted before his sleep clouded mind cleared, realizing soft curves and ample breasts were pressed much to intimately against his bare skin. He flipped Liana onto her back pinning both hands above her head with one of his, buried his face into her neck, at an angle to accommodate his tusks and inhaled her scent.

Liana moaned softly at the feel of his warm breath against her neck, the small sound seemed to fuel the fires building between the two. Raj nipped at the soft flesh before moving on to her lips, claiming them with a kiss. Liana deepened the kiss, parting her lips, allowing Raj to plunder her mouth with his tongue. A need rose through Liana's body, she felt it with every fiber of her being, the need was growing becoming more intense as the kiss continued to rapidly consume them both. He had released her hands yet she kept them above her head, the pleasure she felt from the weight of his body and the feel of his mouth on hers, left Liana feeling even more weak.

His hands were suddenly all over her, caressing her arms, her sides, moving towards her breasts. He covered the soft mounds with his hands teasing her nipples with the palm of his hand. Liana bucked beneath him, her hips pressing against his cock. The kiss became wild and ravenous, the untamed passions building between the two was near to breaking.

Raj pulled back, trying to gain some control, she opened her eyes, the violet depths captured him as they had the night in the forest. Liana stroked his cheek, threading her fingers into his hair, pulled him back down just a breath away from her mouth, her tongue traced the line of his bottom lip. Neither could control their bodies anymore, Raj ground his hips against hers causing Liana to shiver at the pleasure coursing through her body.

Raj was shaken to the core, never had a female responded to him in this way. He continued the assault on her senses, stroking and caressing her breasts, trailing his hand down her taunt belly to the juncture between her thighs. He slid to the side of her know, propped up on one arm to watch her face as he slid a finger inside her. Liana arched into his touch, his finger slid in and out of the most intimate part of her body, she was slick with wetness.

"You set me on fire" she whispered, Liana tilted her head waiting for the kiss she knew was coming. When their lips met and melded both knew there would be no turning back. The passion had grown between them, was now a physical need for both. Raj fumbled to open the tie on his pants, pulled his throbbing cock free as he climbed between Liana's legs.

He slid into her, forcing her body to open to his intrusion. What he had not expected was to feel the loss of her innocence as he pushed in all the way. She tensed in his arms, sucked in her breath and whimpered. Raj tried to pull away from her then but she would not let him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him in place.

"Raj" he could hear the fear in her voice.

"Be still, you need to get used to the feel." His voice sounded harsh to his ears." Ah hell you moved"

She had shifted slightly, then gasped at the intense feeling of pleasure the fullness of being consumed entirely by him brought. She moved again, relishing the sensations it sparked, it was all the encouragement he needed he began to drive in and out of her slowly building the sensations. IT was almost painful to him, holding back, fear of causing her more pain made him go slower.

Liana relaxed into the rhythm of their lovemaking, she gave, she took and gave back, moving her hips along with his. Something inside was building up but to what? It was frustrating and exquisite at the same time, just when she thought she could not take the pleasures any longer it burst forth, spiraling throughout her body, a moan escaped her parted lips. Raj covered her mouth with his, Liana dug her nails into his back as they found release together, Raj filling her with his seed.

He remained still atop her for a few moment before rolling to his side taking er with him. He cradled Liana in his arms as she wound down for the intensity of the climax. Her breathing was rapid and a tear slipped down her cheek. He knew he had hurt her at first "Are you still hurting." she shook her head in response. Raj gained his feet with Liana still in his arms, he was loath to let her go but the floor was no place for her after her first taste of carnal pleasures. He helped her back into the bed his hands lingering, stroking the soft skin of her arm, things were different now, he was not sure for the good or bad but Liana was his and he would never let another touch her.

"Stay with me please."Liana's eyes were already closing as she spoke.

He could not deny her, though he wanted to take a long walk to cool off and sort out what just happened followed by a trip to the training fields. Raj lay down, pulling her into his side, wrapped his arms around Liana's waist, they fell asleep and slept soundly, comfortably, for the first time in almost two weeks.


	13. Chapter 12

Raj found himself laying flat on his back staring into a cloudless sky for the third time that day. Never before had he been bested thrice in one day by the young pups, orc, trolls, elves and and tauren, all green and untested in real battle. This morning his mind was not int he task, it was back in his room in the arms of a soft elven girl. Making love to her had been more than he expected and yet he still fought with part of him that wanted to put her away from him. A part of him considered her as nothing more than someone to fuck, though he knew that would never really be the case with this girl, he was her one and only lover and in his mind would always been her only.

"Come Raj let us take a ride and leave these younglings to their training." Torq called to Raj from his perch on a small mound on the edge of the field.

The training grounds were not officially for training, it was a large trek of land in front of the gates of Orgrimmar. It was perfect terrain for its purpose though, and afforded anyone spying from the neighboring hilltops a perfect view of the prowess of the Horde. Rajit'Kal felt he was looking more a fool than a champion of the Horde today.

"Hey now don't take away my sparring partner." a young Orc called out to Torq, snickers rose from the crowd of young pups making the Orc a little more brave "This was just starting to be fun."

A troll joined in the fun "Are you getting too old to be out here Raj, maybe you should go back to bed."

"Back to bed with nobody to warm it." The Orc spoke once again.

Too late the pair had realized their mistake in taunting the Troll, Raj lunged grabbing both Orc and Troll, slamming their heads together in one fluid motion that was a blur to everyone standing around the field. Both would learn a valuable lesson this day, just as soon as they woke up."Does anyone else need to be reminded of how OLD I am?" The crowd scattered some back to their sparring others lazed at the edges of the field placing wagers. They had all been raised with the tales of Rajit'Kal and his companions in battles both near to home and in cities far away, they had all seen it many times before on this very field, his skill his abilities yet when the chance was given to ruffle a few feathers on the more experienced combatants it was hard to pass up.

Torq had taken the time during the scuffle to collect their mounts, he shook his head at Raj as his friend dusted off his backside and ran a hand through his wiry blue hair. Rajit'Kal nodded to Torq as he took the reins, gained his seat on Cho's back easily and the pair rode off down the path to the waterfront. They rode in silence, both knew the conversation that would be had but neither seemed ready to discuss it. They had ridden all the way to the shoreline before Torq decided to speak. "So you bedded her?"

"That obvious?" Raj asked

The orc turned in his saddle giving Rajit'Kal a hard look "You my friend are always in control, today you seemed not to have any."

"The truth be told I have had very little control over anything since meeting her." with that he pulled hard on Cho's reigns and headed off at a gallop down the coast. They rode hard late into the afternoon stopping now to rest their mounts near one of the smaller Troll villages.

"You know you can't keep her here?" It was more a statement than a question.

"She has only been awake a couple of days, I can not send her away yet." Raj countered.

"Yes but she will need to be taken back to her people at some point. The longer she is with you the less chance you have of getting her home, she will be discovered eventually." Tarq hated to be the one speaking to his friend about sending the Elf away but he knew the longer she stayed the more attached Raj would become. "We need to take her to Kimba."

Rajit'Kal was lost back in thought once again. If he took the girl to Torq's sister and she was out of his reach would the feelings for her die down? It was unnatural how attached he had become to her and putting distance between them could solve this problem. On the one hand he really wanted to escape with her and try to make a life with the elf, a thought that scared him to his core, but what kind of life would they have. Hiding in small villages run by the Goblins, he needed more information about the village but was not in a mood to ask anything further. Raj nodded "We can leave in two weeks, I need her to regain some strength first." the unspoken truth was he needed to take her body beneath his a few more times before sending her away.

***Chapter Break***

Liana awoke to an empty bed, the scent of the Troll lingered on the pillows though they were cold, a telling sign he had risen long before. She buried her face int he pillow inhaling the scent of pine and musk that is Rajit'Kal. Memories of their shared passion assailed her mind, was it all a dream or was it reality. Had she made love to Rajit'Kal in the early morning hours? Nothing felt different, mentally she felt the same, wouldn't she feel different if they had made love?

Liana threw the covers back, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she sat bemused as she inspected her bare skin. Her arms looked mostly normal, light bruising around her wrists but that could have been from her recent illness. A quick glance t her breasts and belly, both appeared to be fine, the bright red streaks on the insides of her thighs were not normal. Liana squeezed her legs shut trying to block out the contrast of bright red against the pale white of her skin. She became acutely aware of several things, the tenderness at the juncture between her thighs, the soreness of her breasts and the that she was still bleeding a bit.

So it was true, she had made love to Raj. There was something wicked about a sexual encounter with the enemy, even worse was the realization of the loss of her virginity to said enemy. Was it such a bad thing, this losing of her maidenhead, the fact that it was to a member of the Horde was a problem to some but not really to Liana. There would be no crying over the loss, the pleasure she had felt int he Trolls arms over road any objections her rational mind could come up with. There was a rightness in the situation, something unexplainable, felt in ways Liana had never known, besides nobody would know of the tryst but her and the Troll.

Liana was not ignorant of lovemaking, she had witnessed many a quick tryst in the hallways of the keep, spur of the moment happenings when it was thought nobody would be around. She has heard her fair share of tales from the young maids and even the mage's that resided in Theramore. She also knew there was no stopping what had happened early this morn. Truth be told she wanted Rajit'Kal from the moment she had seen him fighting with Selvan's men, he exited something in her, something that had been sleeping int he depths of her being for so long.

"So ya be awake now" Liana was startled by the sudden appearance of Raj's sister, she assumed the female troll to be his sister at least she had never seen his sister only heard them speaking. She should not have been startled though, since she was facing the door where the female entered.

Niabu hurried across the room, setting her burdens, a tray of food and clean clothing, on the table. Turning towards the bed she was brought up short by the sight of the Elf. Ghostly pale and painfully thin, the blood staining her legs and soaking into the bed startled Niabu. "Did my brother do this to you?"

The accusing tone in the Trolls voice worried Liana, she realized the female was not please by what she was seeing " I am sorry.. I did not..." Liana was at a loss for words, she could see herself now from another perspective. An intruder, an enemy, unwelcome, tears stung her eyes but Liana would not shed them. She wold not show vulnerability in the presence of this woman. Raj's sister was tall and shapely, she made Liana feel thin and sickly. She had long curly blue hair a shade darker than her brothers, all in all she was formidable and intimidating, making Liana feel distinctly lacking.

"Well he made you his whore in the end just as I thought. All he wanted was to taste you now he has left me with this mess." Niabu did not believe the things she said but she was angry. Angry with her brother for hurting a patient in her care and angry with the Elf for allowing it to happen. Then again the girl was innocent before her brother laid hands on her, she may have been ignorant of the situation till it was too late, how well Niabu knew of such things.

"You needn't clean up this _mess _I will take care of it." Liana replied

"No no girl, I be cleaning dis mess up" the Troll said as she wrapped a blanket around Liana's shoulders, her whole demeanor changing as she realized the girl was still in pain.

Liana followed her out of the bedroom into a neat little kitchen and up a curving staircase to the top floor. "You take care of cleaning yourself, then we talk." With that Niabu left her in the tiny bathing chamber.

The house Raj share with his sister was beautifully furnished and kept very neatly, it was obvious his sister took pride in her home. Liana heard raised voices as she reached the door to the bedchamber she had been sharing with Rajit'Kal. Niabu sat on the bed, the bed had been changed but the pile of blood soaked sheets lay near the door, Raj was pacing between the table and the bed, he stopped to run a hand through his hair then continued on pacing.

"Do ya even realize what ya done to her?" Niabu asked Raj's back as he paced past her.

"Bedded her and nothing more." he replied

Niabu clucked her tongue "You did more den dat brother, she will be an outcast now."

"She was an outcast when she released me, she chose to commit treason and I chose to save her, to replay the debt owed." he stopped again looking out the window now at the setting sun. "Torq will take her to his sister in the village she and her human live in, there are others like her in the village."

"And what will she do in the village?" Niabu asked

"Stay with Kimba and her human, they will try to find her people." Raj was agitated with the conversation and with having to discuss the Elf in such a way.

"She will not be allowed back home. You hear de stories, you been to da Goblin towns, women like her are whores in taverns or sold as slaves." Niabu stood then pacing herself now, "I will not have her a whore Raj, I may not have accepted her but youw ill see to her comfort. Pay for her a place with the people in the village, give her a home dere."

"I would not leave her to fend for herself, Niabu why must you think the worst of me for this." he regretted it as he said it, she did understand far to well.

The troll female faced her brother eyes narrowed slits "you know why."

It was silent for a few moments before Liana decided to enter the room, she had heard more than enough to know her situation was hopeless. She was to be sent away to a village of outcasts and Goblins. She was deeply hurt by this turn of events, she needed time alone ,time to think.


	14. Chapter 13

Time alone was not something Liana would be getting tonight. The siblings glared at each other as she entered the room, neither said another word to each other but Niabu did speak to Liana in hushed tones before leaving the room slamming the door behind her. This left Rajit'Kal and Liana alone in the room, something neither of them wanted at this very moment. Liana had so many conflicting emotions concerning the troll. She had felt pleasure in his touch but upon seeing his sisters horrified face and hearing the conversation of moments before she realized most would find what they had done disgusting. Why then was it okay to take the spoils of war but not okay to have real passion. These were tngs that needed much more consideration but not right now not with him in the room, she could not think with Raj so close.

The troll was back to pacing, angry with himself for how he had treated Liana and angry that he still wanted her. The moment she had entered the room all he saw was the exquisite curves wrapped in a thin blanket. Immediately he had become hard, the primal urge to throw her on the bed and fill her with his flesh, it was all he could do to gain a small semblance of control. He would not look at her face, did not want to see the seething hate that must be present after this morning. Niabu had more than convinced him the hate would be present, had told him how distraught Liana had seemed. Raj stopped by the window, letting his head fall forward against the cool class surface. He needed time away from the girl not to be locked up in the same room with her for a whole night, His control was held together by shreds.

Self hate was not something Raj was used to, he had convinced himself that taking the girl was his right, that she turned out virginal made her his possession. His sister had dissuaded him from that notion. Had in fact caused him to hate the person he was reverting to. There was a time when he ran wild with the Horde, raided villages, raped and took what he pleased. He had grown past that time, Thrall had grown past that time, most of the Horde had matured into the hand dealt them. Some still raided and it was not frowned upon, keeping the enemy on their toes, as it was considered, brought honor to your house. Raj had changed his tune on these things after Niabu had been a spoil of war, the memories long repressed and not to be dredged up now , for more anger would not sooth his growing need.

Raj stayed by the window for long moments before deciding to take his leave, he could not stay in his own room as long as Liana was awake. Another long walk through the streets of Orgrimmar followed by a night on the couch he hoped would get his urges under control. He was a civilized troll, if you could call any troll civilized. He no longer took what he wanted when he wanted instead living with and being a part of the refined Horde.

Liana wanted to comfort him more than she wanted her peace, she could feel the anger seething within Raj, could feel the turmoil of emotions and yet could do nothing to help him. He paced around like a caged animal, a muscle in his jaw ticked as he ground his teeth. Liana wondered if he was aware of her presence. The words spoken just before she entered the room ran through her mind, she would not be allowed back home, she would not no could not think that of Jaina. Lady Proudmoore was the one who taught her to be kind, Liana even suspected that Jaina had feelings for Thall, the way the mage spoke of him was with great reverence. Maybe it was guilt he felt, that thought was quickly put aside, the seething anger was present and far to dominant in his very stance right now.

Raj started for the door but her hand on his arm stopped him. "I need..." her words trailed off as she realized just how angry he was.

Did she realize what the slightest touch would do to him? There was no way, she was still very innocent in the ways of mating. Her hand felt like fire, burning clear through to his soul. "If you do not let go I can not promise you will be safe."

The warning should have scared her but she could see the passion behind the anger. Passion she also felt, she wanted to feel him touch her again, wanted no needed to make love to him. Was part of his anger the battle with his passion or regret for the feelings he so obviously held. Admittedly she did not care "I am not scared of you Raj."

"You should be" he replied as he pulled the blanket away from her body, devouring the sight of her naked form. His eyes drifted down to her breasts, her nipples already hard little nubs without a single touch of his hand. He cupped one of her breasts squeezing it roughly while locking his other arm around her waist pulling her close. She had instigated this and he would not let her get away. He touch was not gentle and he ran his fingers across her nipple, pulling on the little nub, Liana moaned a deep sound low in her throat.

In that moment Raj knew she was willing. He looked back into her lilac eyes and confirmed it, there was not disgust or hatred no fear of him only a smoldering passion. "You want me" He said it in awe, unaware he had spoken aloud until her soft reply "yes" touched his ears, felt her fingers pulling at his shirt, sliding underneath to stroke his chest. Raj scooped her up placing Liana in the center of the bed his lips slanting across hers in a long deep kiss.

The weight of his body. the mesmerizing touch of his hands at her breasts, the feel of his lips against hers was all consuming. Liana protested as he pulled away only to see him removing his clothes, the tie so n his pants would not cooperate in his rushed efforts, Raj ripped the ties sliding his pants over lean hips. He was fully naked now, Liana drank in the sight of him, the body he hid in clothing all muscles and sinew, she would never get tired of looking at.

Raj returned to the bed, nudged her legs aside with his knee and with one swift motion entered her waiting body. She was tight ,so tight he felt he could spend eternity inside her, Liana was passion incarnate her body responded to him, returned the passion tenfold. There was no pain this time only a fullness as he began to move inside her, sensations neither had felt this strongly or at all before built to a fevered pitch, within moments Liana was dissolving into a white hot flood of sensation. Through the haze of pleasure she barely heard Rajit'Kal reach his own climax. They were both asleep within moments, Raj curled against Liana's breast, her hands entwined in his hair, both at complete peace.


	15. Chapter 14

The days passed into weeks, each day began and ended the same for Liana, wrapped in her lovers arms. She knew Rajit'Kal would send her away soon, the uncertainty of her future was frightening but it was a future she would face. None of the fear she felt would be seen, not a single tear shed for what life could be. Nor would Liana allow herself to live with regret, the emotions she felt while making love to Raj were something she would treasure. Resigning herself to being an outcast and to living a difficult life was not welcome but she now accepted it as her fate after many talks with Niabu. She would eventually, several years down the road, try to contact Lady Proudmoore but for now Liana would play the hand delt her.

It was obvious to Liana that she was letting her heart get overly involved. Raj rarely spoke a kind word to her, in truth he never really spoke much of any word at all. The Troll would be gone before Liana woke each day and return late of the evening. The moment Raj would enter the bedchamber they would move into each others arms, the day forgotten the differences left behind, they took part in the pleasures and comfort. Sometimes he would be rough and almost violent in the taking of her body, other times it was gentle and slow. Either way Liana did not mind, she loved the feel of his cock buried deep inside, pushing her body to its limits and to be perfectly fair was rather fond of the moments when he threw her on the bed and took her savagely. It was in those moments she saw who he was, realizing he had such control over the beast within. The beast was always present in his eyes, those amber depths captured Liana and pulled her to him as much as he pulled her physically. Lying to herself was not something Liana was used to but at this point she was not completely aware the feelings she had were those of love, therefore wrote off the connection to other emotions.

Liana had grown fond of Niabu as well. They had shared many a long afternoon talking about life and realizing that both had walked very similar paths over the years. How differently things could have turned out for her new friend if the choices of a free people such a as the allied human, elf, dwarf, gnome and draenie, were shared by all. The Orcs came here a free people but were enslaved and since their freedom had been won they along with their allies struggled to find a new foothold in the world. Liana had never really looked at it in those terms before, maybe one day she could do something to help bridge the gap, though fear and mistrust would always be the bigger enemies.

It had been three weeks almost to the day Raj had told Liana he would be sending her away in two weeks. She was lay in the center of the bed they shared, her white hair spread out across the pillows, her legs tucked under the hem of the overlong tunic she wore. Niabu had given her a few dresses that were almost to short for Liana and her unusual height, she preferred wearing Raj's tunics. A new problem was forming in Liana's mind, one she decided to push aside all together, another worry was not needed at this time.

Raj found her exactly this way, the ache he felt, the need to touch her was overwhelming. She was softly humming while reading a book his sister had given her. He had kept her a week longer than expected and gotten a long lecture again today from his friend over it. He was here to tell the elf they were leaving late in the evening. He had decided to take her himself rather than let Torq take her away, though the Orc would be riding with them for part of the journey. He had to see her settled and made sure she would be safe or so he had convinced himself that was the case. Reality was he wanted to be with her for this last week as they journeyed to her new home.

"Liana" his voice sounded harsh as he spoke

Liana startled from her book, Raj was home early this was it, the day she dreaded. "Yes?"

Why did she look hurt, he had not even told her yet she was leaving yet it was obvious she knew. That hurt ripped at his heart but he had to be strong this, whatever it was they had, would never work. Standing there holding his breath waiting on the right words that would never come was like agony to both himself and to her, better to just spit it out. "We will be leaving a couple hours after dark. If you need to prepare do so now."

"I have nothing of value to prepare Rajit'Kal" she sat up now turning turning away from the troll, fighting to keep her voice even "I will need use of a valise for the borrowed dresses, do you have one I can use?"

Raj crossed the room to the dresser, rummaged through a couple drawers until he found what he was looking for and tossed the small satchel on the bed next to Liana. " I will be back after dark for you. Niabu will bring you a tray of food and an old cloak, you will need to wrap yourself int he cloak and await me on the bed."

Liana did not answer him before he left the room, closing he door behind him. This was it, in a few hours he wold start the journey to her new home, this was not her home and would never be.

The hours slipped past too quick for Liana, Raj was standing in the doorway again, he looked frustrated and angry. She wanted to curl up on this bed and sleep until the pain stopped, _I will not cry, I will not cry._

Why did she have to look so hurt, Raj ran a hand through his hair, fighting with the urge to pull her into his arms and kiss away the pain he saw in her eyes. Why did this girl effect him as no other had before, he reached her in two strides threading his hand into her silken hair, what happened next was inevitable. He pulled her head back capturing her mouth with his, the kiss deepened all too quickly, parting lips, his tongue sliding inside for tantalizing exploration. She tasted like honey, intoxicating and sweet, losing control with her was easy, losing himself with her would be perfect. Their movements became urgent, Liana fumbled with the ties on RajitKals pants as he pulled her skirt up around her waist, before lifting and settling her on the bed. Raj entered her easily, once again claiming her body.

Liana broke the kiss, running her tongue across his bottom lip trailing it down his chin to his neck. Raj groaned in response to this new assault on his senses, she was bold, his little elf, not like any other female he had been with. Her soft curves molded to him, completing him, it was scary how easily he had become attached to her, how much it hurt to think this would be the last time he filled her body. She lay fully back onto the bed now stretching her arms above her head, exposing her full breasts to his view. Raj teased the rosy pink nipple of her left breast, causing Liana to cry out.

The spiraling sensations deep in the pit of her stomach had returned, the ache, the heat it was fast consuming, breaking through her body like lightning. Raj found his own release before collapsing on top of Liana.


End file.
